


Lady Love

by SyrusZuviel



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hombre que condenaba el amor, hasta que éste lo condenó. Ahora, su misión es unir parejas y su meta es entregar el mensaje de amor verdadero. Pero... HeeChul ssi, ¿Tú consumes el producto que vendes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Toda gran historia tiene un trágico principio. La mía lo tiene también. De esas tragedias completamente inesperadas y horrorosas. De esas que te cambian por completo, haciendo que tu vida de un giro de 180 grados; donde todo ahora ya no es igual, donde todo lo que creías cierto se vuelve un espejismo en medio del desierto.  
Trágico aquel día, en medio de mi invierno número diecisiete. Agotado de una tediosa jornada escolar llegaba a casa, pasando como un espíritu entre los invitados de mi padre para dirigirme directo hacia mi habitación. Lancé lejos mi mochila, entré a mi baño privado y me mojé la cara para tratar de quitarme tanta ira de encima.

Vivía en aquella época la peor crisis de mi adolescencia, por culpa de mi apariencia. Había pasado desde los trece hasta los dieciséis años tratando de llamar la atención de mi generación, lo cual parecía ir viento en popa, pues era uno de los más populares, por no decir el más popular. Pero todo cambió al darme cuenta que la fama que había adquirido no era precisamente la que yo deseaba.

Generalmente vivía rodeado de hombres, chicos apuestos y muy simpáticos que me seguían a todas partes y obedecían mis órdenes. Curiosamente, comencé a notar que, a pesar de mi alta popularidad, no había muchos chicos que se interesaran en mí. La respuesta me fue dada para la fiesta de aniversario de mi escuela.

_Reina de la escuela_ …

… Y el mundo se acabó para mí.

Desde entonces hasta ahora, he intentado por todos los medios cambiar la percepción que esos estúpidos tienen de mí. Porque a pesar de mi orgullo, necesito la aprobación de esa manga de retrasados para sentirme completo. Necesito que lo entiendan. Yo no soy una chica. Necesito que me miren a los ojos y sepan que no soy un maldito gay. Juro que no lo soy… me da asco de sólo pensarlo.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo que pasé delante ese espejo, noté el silencio que había en ese momento. Pensé que todos esos intrusos traídos por mi padre se habían ido, a si que opté por salir de una vez por todas. Aun así, antes de salir de la recámara miré a través de la ventana de mi habitación. A través de ella pude ver la figura menuda de madre despidiendo a uno de los matrimonios que había estado en la casa hace unos momentos. Bajé por las escaleras entre la penumbra, guiándome por la experiencia que me daba el haber vivido toda una vida en aquel lugar. Pero entre tanta oscuridad, pude apreciar desde lejos la luz que escapaba de la oficina de mi padre. Tenía prohibido entrar en ese lugar, pero ese día… justo ese día… me dejé seducir por la invitación que la puerta entreabierta me brindaba.

Si no hubiera abierto esa puerta, no sería quien soy ahora.

Lleno de horror observaba como mi padre, ese hombre frío e imponente, besaba con descaro al hermano menor de mi madre. Sentí el asco atacándome con violencia y la ira que me inundaba sin poder evitarlo. Recuerdo haber empujado la puerta de golpe y haber caminado hacia ellos; también recuerdo haber visto los útiles de oficina detrás de ellos, creo que buscaba algo. Justo en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, escuche esa última palabra de él.

HeeChul fue lo que dijo. Y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Si no lo hubiera dicho, no sería quien soy ahora.

Para cuando volví a ser consciente de mis acciones, estaba entremedio de unos matorrales, mis manos ensangrentadas temblaban y tenía mi teléfono móvil entre mis manos. Sabía que había llamado a alguien, que había hecho algo y que debía correr lejos y no volver nunca; pero nada podía recordar, absolutamente nada.

\- HeeChul…- escuché a mis espaldas y la sangre se me heló. Esa escena volvió a mi mente de golpe y traté de correr pasando por encima de quien me había llamado. – No, HeeChul. Ven, tienes que salir de aquí-

\- Hannie…- era él. Oh, gracias a dios era él – ¡Hannie!...- me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerza. Tomé de su mano y corrimos juntos hasta que nuestros pies no pudieron más.

Lo dejé atrás todo; mi casa, mi vida, mis padre, mi pasado. Mi “yo”.

 

HeeChul murió. Fue el único muerto de ese accidente horrible. Ahora sólo quedo yo. Cinderella… sólo Cinderella.

Yo, quien ha visto con sus propios ojos las formas que pueden llegar a tener el amor. Yo, quien sabe que el actuar tarde puede pagarse caro. Yo, quien sabe que el amor es siempre lo más importante.

Yo. Lady Love.


	2. El caso en donde hay que perder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para apreciar algo, debes perderlo primero.

 

 

_¿Qué es el amor?_

 

__Esa es la pregunta que todos nos hemos hecho alguna vez, ¿No?_ _

__Me pregunto cuantas personas han llegado a la respuesta exacta… _ _

__… alguna debe haber. _ _

 

__El amor está lejos de ser un sentimiento puro, pues consigo arrastra_ _

_ millones de consecuencias y efectos segundarios; _

_ tantos que ya no sabes dónde acaba la pureza y empieza el frío cálculo. _

 

* * *

 

  
\- No hay posibilidades- fue la respuesta de HanGeng ante su pregunta, nuevamente. La persona pelirroja sentada frente a él dio un largo suspiro.   
  
Por supuesto que no había manera de encontrar a la persona que buscaba, ni de contarle que había pasado la noche del accidente, ni mucho menos que funcionara el destartalado plan que había inventado para su nuevo caso. No había posibilidades de nada, eso HeeChul lo sabía bien, casi tanto como HanGeng sabía que, por muy descabellado que fuese, su amigo haría lo que se le diera la gana de todas maneras.  
  
\- Déjame ver si entendí bien. No vas a contarme lo que pasó esa noche porque crees que me dará un ataque de pánico o algo así- el castaño asintió – Es prácticamente imposible que encuentre a ese chico de la escuela porque ya a pasado demasiado tiempo y no tengo ni una sola pista de él- esta vez su amigo asentía con más fuerza – Y no hay manera de que vaya a la universidad en donde estudia RyeoWook, besarlo y que ese otro chiquillo crea que es verdad- ya no necesitaba asentir, estaba claro.  
  
\- HeeChul, ¿Cuándo será el día en que entiendas que NO pareces una mujer?- el susodicho se miro a sí mismo un poco extrañado: vestía una blusa con diseños, una chaqueta a juego con la falda, zapatos de tacón, el cabello rojo, ondulado y amarrado de forma algo desordenada, además de una gafas ópticas a juego con la blusa roja. – Que te vistas como una, no quiere decir que lo parezcas, tonto- iba a protestar, pero se le hizo innecesario ante la llegada del mesero.  
  
\- ¿Me llamó señorita?- Kim sonrió amable al joven, al contrario de su mirada felina y casi perversa.   
  
\- Si joven, ¿Podría traerme un café?- pidió al mesero mientras éste asentía y se alejaba de la mesa - ¡Ah! ¿Y podría decirle a este hombre que soy la mujer más bella de Corea?- estaba muy lejos y ya no le escuchaba. Era lo de menos. – ¿Y bien?- con sus largas uñas golpeteaba el vidrio de la mesa, mientras que en la otra mano apoyaba delicadamente su mentón.  
  
\- ¿¡Cómo es posible que puedan confundirte!?- el alto podía ser considerado el gran hombre de la paciencia, pero ésta se iba a un carajo cuando presenciaba cómo las personas confundían tan fácilmente al pelirrojo. Para él era tan obvio que no era una mujer; bastaba con mirarlo detenidamente unos segundos para darse cuenta, pero jamás presenció que alguien lo hiciera. Desde ese día absolutamente nadie noto que HeeChul no era nada más que un hombre que se consideraba indigno de seguir viviendo como tal.   
  
\- Hannie, tú me conoces. Ellos no- explicó con simpleza, aunque eso no fuera lo que realmente pensaba. Era cuestión de analizarlo un poco, ¿Existía en el mundo una persona que no dejara llevarse por la primera impresión? – Y sobre el caso, hay algo importante que aun no te he dicho- el mesero se acercó con el café, regalándole una coqueta sonrisa, para marcharse después.   
  
\- ¿Y bien?- animó el mayor.  
  
\- Ayer hablé con el chico, RyeoWook. Debía darme información sobre la persona que investigaría-  
  
  
 _\- ¿Kim RyeoWook?- el joven levantó la cabeza, algo asustado.  
  
\- S-Si...- afirmó con timidez  
  
\- ¡Ohh... que adorable!- lleva poco mas de cinco segundos conociéndolo y ya le estaba apretando los cachetes - Mucho gusto, soy el investigador-   
  
\- ¿Lady Love?- preguntó el pequeño, señalando la tarjeta de un rojo furioso con decoraciones doradas. El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
\- Puedes decirme HeeChul- tomó asiento a su lado, en uno de las tantas bancas ubicadas en ese parque poco concurrido. - Primero que todo, debes saber que no puedes divulgar sobre esta investigación. Te imaginarás que esto no es legal, aun así ayuda, ¿No crees?- el pequeño asintió en silencio, bastante más animado.  
  
\- ¿Me ayudarás verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Tú puedes lograr que él se fije en mi?- HeeChul dejó escapar una sonrisa leve  
  
\- Mas bien, yo te enseño a usar las herramientas que tienes a tu favor. Pero tú debes conquistarlo por ti mismo- RyeoWook bajo la mirada unos segundos, analizando lo dicho por el mayor. Finalmente asintió, completamente convencido. - Y bien, ¿Quién es el afortunado?- esa preguntó activó completamente al moreno, quien sacó de su mochila una fotografía.  
  
\- Kim JongWoon. Somos amigos desde hace años- comenzó a explicar el menor mientras el otro examinaba la fotografía - Somos vecinos y estudiamos en las mismas escuelas. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Pero &...- bajó la cabeza -... a él no le gustan los chicos.- _  
  
  
\- ¿Y cómo sabe eso?- preguntó HanGeng, algo sorprendido - ¿Se lo preguntó?-   
  
\- Eso le pregunté yo, pero dijo que lo sabía porque es… algo mujeriego. Además, no ha tenido novios- HeeChul dio otro sorbo a su café  
  
\- ¿Y?-   
  
\- Y… eso. Tú sabes como es la gente, Hannie- hizo un ademán con la mano, haciéndole entender que no le diera importancia. HanGeng, por su parte, dio un largo suspiro  
  
\- Si, lo se. Pero aún así no lo entiendo- se dejó caer sobre el respaldo mientras jugaba con una servilleta – Como sea, supongo que aun no me dices lo interesante- el mayor sonrió de medio lado,  
  
\- Hace dos semanas atrás, un chico besó a RyeoWook en una fiesta-  
  
\- ¿Y estaba el otro ahí?- asintió – Ahora entiendo por qué quieres ir a armar ese escándalo a la universidad-   
  
\- Le pedí que me explicara con el mayor detalle posible la reacción de ese tal JongWoon, pero no me ayudó mucho. Aunque, pensándolo bien…- rodó sus ojos por los alrededores, hasta toparse con la cara de HanGeng nuevamente – Hannie, necesito que me ayudes-   
  
\- Si no es para sacarle celos al chico, por mi está bien- el pelirrojo hizo un puchero –Lo sabia- estaba dispuesto a irse, pero las palabras de HeeChul lo detuvieron  
  
\- Me debes un favor- sentenció con simpleza, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirarlo.  
  
\- HeeChul…- suplicó en vano – Es-Está bien…- se dejó caer sobre la silla - ¿Cuál es tu plan?- el menor sonrió y HanGeng pudo ver, por casi un segundo, un brillo algo maligno en sus ojos.   
  
  
  
\- ¡RyeoWook!- el nombrado giró de golpe hacia el chico que lo llamaba. Era el mismo que lo había tomado desprevenido esa noche en la fiesta.   
  
\- Hola…- saludó con toda la buena cara que pudo. Él era muy simpático y gracioso, pero jamás podrían tener algo. No mientras siguiera enamorado de su mejor amigo  
  
\- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?- la gente a su alrededor los miraban; algunos con asco, otros con una sonrisa morbosa en los labios.   
  
\- Yo… iba a buscar a mi amigo- respondió tímido, deseando que YeSung, como él le llamaba desde los 8 años, apareciera rápido.   
  
Y lo hizo, pero al joven Kim ya no le hizo tanta gracia verlo. Venía con la chica de turno, conversando de quizás qué cosa. Estaba tan afanado en su conversación que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amigo, por lo que éste decidió ignorarlo también.  
  
\- JungMin- habló RyeoWook a su acompañante - ¿Quieres acompañarme? Tengo que comprar unas cosas que…- mientras hablaba, al castaño se le iluminaban los ojos y se le ampliaba su hermosa sonrisa. - … cuando llegue a casa tengo que tenerlos, ¿Si?-  
  
\- ¡Claro!- respondió lleno de ánimo, pero de pronto su cara cambió de felicidad a tristeza extrema. Le explicó que debía atender asuntos urgentes con su padre, por lo que el universitario le aclaró que no se preocupara y que fuera tranquilo.  
  
  
  
\- ¡Ahí está!- exclamó HeeChul al encontrar a su cliente entre la masa universitaria que iba y venía.  
  
\- ¡HeeChul, deja de gritar! Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención- a pesar de su seriedad ante la situación, francamente no parecía lo mismo ante ojos extraños. Ambos tenían gafas enormes y oscuras, se ‘escondían’ llamativamente y hablaban a un volumen bastante fuerte. Más que dos adultos normales buscando a alguien, parecían un par de niños jugando a los detectives.  
  
\- ¿Ves al chico de cabello negro que está cerca de la puerta?-   
  
\- Ah… si, si-  
  
\- Él es RyeoWook, ¡Suerte!- el mayor se puso pálido del susto, al notar que su amigo lo dejaría solo.  
  
\- ¡YAH! Espera, espera…- HeeChul se detuvo y le miró expectante. - ¿Tú qué harás?- nuevamente sonreía malicioso.  
  
\- No te preocupes, te estaré vigilando- le guiñó el ojo y continuó su camino, perdiéndose entre la multitud. HanGeng suspiró largamente, para luego caminar hacia su objetivo.  
  
RyeoWook se despedía del castaño que lo cortejaba cuando apareció otro. YeSung detuvo sus pasos al verlo ¿Quién era ese? No recordaba haberlo visto antes y Wookie jamás hacía amigos nuevos sin antes presentárselos. Nunca.   
  
HanGeng caminaba con decisión hacia su objetivo, pensando mentalmente qué diría. HeeChul nada le había explicado; simplemente le pidió que se acercara a él y que haga lo inhumano por mantenerlo alejado de JongWoon. Para cuando llegó hasta RyeoWook, y sintiendo la mirada asesina del otro pelinegro sobre él, sólo atinó a hacer una cosa.   
  
“RyeoWook” escuchó el susodicho a sus espaldas mientras alguien lo tomaba de la mano para girarlo. El universitario se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto, bastante atractivo, que estaba rojo hasta las orejas y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Y de pronto, sentía como decenas de ojos estaban puestas sobre ellos, concretamente, en sus manos.   
  
\- Soy HanGeng, amigo de HeeChul, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- por supuesto que no lo recordaba, si jamás lo había visto. Pero Wookie no era tonto y del solo hecho de hacer mención a su investigador, hizo que comprendiera de inmediato la situación.   
  
\- Claro que te recuerdo- fingió el menor con una enorme y falsa sonrisa. El chino suspiró aliviado al ver que el pequeño había comprendido el mensaje.  
  
\- Wookie- la imperante voz de YeSung los distrajo de la mirada del otro  
  
\- Oh, YeSung- RyeoWook intentó zafarse de la opresora mano de HanGeng, pero éste no lo permitió. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba  
  
\- Ye…- lo llamó coquetamente la chica con la que hasta hace poco había estado coqueteando – Tengo clase ahora, ¿Me vas a dejar?-   
  
\- No, luego hablamos- fue su seca respuesta – RyeoWook, vamos-   
  
\- ¿C-Cómo?- preguntó   
  
\- Tengo… tengo que hacer algo importante y necesito que me acompañes- mientras hablaba miraba fijamente a ese sujeto que no le soltaba la mano. Este mismo al escuchar esa oración, se acercó lentamente hasta SU amigo, provocando que se le revolviera el estomago. Casi rozando sus labio contra la oreja del menor, le susurró algo que al parecer le interesó mucho.  
  
\- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer- ¿Era su idea, o acaso Wookie parecía más frío… más distante? YeSung trató de impedir que se fuera, pero le fue imposible. Es idiota le seguía susurrando cosas en el oído, hasta que lo convenció definitivamente. Incluso cuando trató de acordar con RyeoWook dónde se verían al día siguiente, el mismo descerebrado le gritó claramente desde lejos: “Yo creo que mañana estará ocupado”.  
  
Idiota. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! No sabía quien era ni cómo había conocido a Wookie, pero no le quitaría protagonismo dentro de su vida. Era conciente de lo esencial que era para su mejor amigo y estaba loco ese desgraciado si pensaba que estaría dispuesto a compartir ese placer.   
  
Todo este cuento de los hombres que perseguían a su inocente Wookie lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Necesitaba quitarse el stress, como fuera.  
  
\- ¿Y esa carita, niño bonito? No me digas que una novia te dejó plantado. Pobre…- YeSung miró hacia su derecha; una pelirroja. Una autentica pelirroja, como las de película: cabello algo ondulado amarrado de forma sexy, ojos afilados y estampa de modelo. Muy, muy hermosa.   
  
\- Se equivoca señorita- respondo el de cabello azabache con la misma sensualidad – Acabo de encontrar a mi cita- HeeChul sonrió de medio lado.  
  
Primera etapa del plan: lista.  
  
  
Por otro lado del campus, un hombre alto y moreno perseguía a otro hombre. Caminó de prisa hasta alcanzarlo, una vez logrado eso, se acomodó al ritmo que llevaba el segundo. Éste ni siquiera quiso saber de quien se trataba, simplemente andaba con la cabeza agacha mirando sus propios pies avanzar.  
  
\- Es un día muy bonito para estar tan triste- habló de pronto el más alto. El castaño lo miró algo extrañado. ¿Lo conocía?  
  
\- Perdón pero…-   
  
\- Te vi hace un rato. Ese chico, ¿Te gusta verdad?- giró su cabeza hacia el universitario pero no podía saber si realmente lo miraba, porque llevaba gafas oscuras - ¿Te gusta, verdad?- repitió la pregunta  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el más bajo.   
  
\- Quiero ayudarte. Claro… si me dejas- sonrió ampliamente, dándole un toque principesco - ¿Has oído hablar de “Blue Prince”?- JungMin abrió los ojos a más no poder, haciendo que la sonrisa de su acompañante se ampliara aún más. – Al parecer si. Pero bueno, ¿Quieres mi ayuda o me busco otro cliente?-   
  
  
El día ya acababa y el sol se ocultaba por entre los edificios. JongWoon y HeeChul estaban en un bar, bebiendo y conversando del amor y las relaciones. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, YeSung sentía a ratos algo extraño en su acompañante, aunque no le dio mayor importancia. El rato se les pasó volando, así como también las copas a YeSung. Salieron del bar a paso torpe; el moreno por el alcohol y el pelirrojo por el borracho al que sostenía. Tontearon y rieron mientras caminaban lentamente por las oscuras calles de ese sector urbano. Llegaron hasta una pequeña plaza con bastante arboleda y unas cuantas bancas. En una de ellas HeeChul dejó a JongWoon recostado, para luego quedar de pie frente a él. Fue HeeChul quien comenzó la conversación.  
  
\- Una día ajetreado, ¿Eh?- YeSung comenzó a reír, más por el alcohol que por la gracia del comentario. – Me sorprendió a la velocidad que bebías todo eso. Al parecer tu intención desde un principio fue emborracharte-  
  
\- No precisamente…- respondió el de cabello azabache mientras cerraba los ojos  
  
\- Parecías bastante triste, o enojado… que se yo. ¿Tanto te afectó lo de tu amigo?- el menor abrió los ojos de golpe.  
  
\- ¿Qué amigo?- preguntó con el seño fruncido.  
  
\- Ese… que te dejó plantado en el campus- los ojos de HeeChul brillaba con la luz de la luna, dándole un toque más tétrico a su mirada. – Apuesto que te da curiosidad, ¿Verdad?- el pelirrojo se acercaba a YeSung mientras este último se preguntaba nuevamente qué era eso tan extraño que no podía descifrar. - ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?- se afirmó con la rodillas sobre la banca, una a cada lado del cuerpo de YeSung. Éste estaba estático, observando atento las acciones de ‘la chica’ – YeSung, ¿Has estado con un hombre antes?- ahora todo encajaba. Su voz. ¿Cómo no había dado cuenta? Su voz lo ponía al descubierto. La pelirroja era un hombre.   
  
Intentó alejarse pero la borrachera no le permitió moverse mucho. HeeChul estaba cada vez mas cerca y a JongWoon estaba apunto de salírsele los ojos cuando sentía la boca de HeeChul a milímetros de la suya.  
  
\- Tú quieres hacerlo, lo se- siseó, golpeándolo con su aliento alcoholizado – Quieres besar a un hombre- tal vez por el alcohol, tal vez porque no entendió bien, el moreno oyó el nombre de su mejor amigo. Sus mejillas se encendieron, ¿De verdad sería el alcohol? Tal vez si. O tal vez no.  
  
\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Aléjate de mi- amenazó, más asustado que cualquier cosa. HeeChul lo miró con una ceja enarcada.  
  
\- Yo no dije su nombre- aclaró. JongWoon no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada. – Lo sabía- volvió a su volumen normal de voz mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse. YeSung inmediatamente asoció aquella sentencia con RyeoWook  
  
\- No me gusta. Él es mi amigo- se apresuró a aclarar - … sólo mi amigo-   
  
\- Claro, claro…- le respondió con un notorio deje de sarcasmo – Te dejo. Espero que sepas arreglártelas solo – caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies - ¿Jamás lo has besado, verdad?- el pelinegro no respondió – Y ahora que esta con ese tipo de gafas es difícil que lo hagas… que pena. Besa muy bien…- no esperó respuesta, simplemente caminó hasta perderse de vista, seguido por la atenta mirada de JongWoon.  
  
Segunda etapa del plan: lista.  
  
HeeChul siguió su camino a casa, pensando en que seguramente HanGeng le estuviera esperando. Avanzaba a paso rápido por la vereda, hasta que llegó nuevamente a la universidad donde RyeoWook y YeSung estudiaban. Estaba a punto de pasar la universidad cuando algo se le interpuso en el camino  
  
\- ¡Vaya! ¿Una joven estudiante sola a esta hora?- su sangre se heló y sus pulsaciones bajaron. Cinco maleantes lo rodeaban. No tenía tiempo de correr, tampoco de llamar a HanGeng. Esto no podía ser bueno. – Señorita, ¿No cree que es peligroso andar a estas horas por estos lados? Podría encontrar gente mala en el camino – todos comenzaron a reír – Usted sabe… asaltantes, violadores…- poco a poco lo cercaban, hasta el punto de tenerlos muy cerca - … o ambas-   
  
HeeChul empujo a un y trato de correr pero otro de ellos lo tomo por el brazo. La vuelta brusca que dio hizo que el taco de uno de sus zapatos se rompiera, haciéndolo caer al piso. Entre dos trataban de inmovilizarlo mientras un tercero se desabrochaba el cinturón. HeeChul propinaba golpes a penas se le daba la oportunidad, aun así ellos eran superior en número, por lo que un par de golpes en la cara y el estomago bastaron para retenerlo. Desde que los vio hasta ese momento, el pelirrojo no dijo ni una palabra. No gritaba, ni gruñía, ni siquiera gemía de dolor cuando lo golpeaban. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero en completo silencio.   
  
De pronto, un golpe seco se escuchó tras el hombre que ya se estaba bajando los pantalones. Uno de los cinco estaba tirado en el piso, aunque HeeChul no podía ver a la persona que lo había golpeado. Veía la espalda de uno mientras continuaban los sonidos de los golpes, hasta que vio caer al segundo.   
  
\- ¿¡Quien eres tú!?- preguntó el hombre que le bloqueaba la visual antes de caer también al suelo.   
  
\- Un estudiante estresado- respondió el joven con el seño fruncido. Los dos que quedaban soltaron al pelirrojo y atacaron juntos al salvador. Esta vez, HeeChul pudo apreciar lo bien que se le daba a ese hombre las peleas y agradeció al cielo por haber metido a ese hombre en su camino. Ya los cinco estaban en el suelo, quejándose de los dolores. El joven se acercó a HeeChul y tomó cuidadosamente su tobillo. - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras examinaba su tobillo. Inmediatamente el investigador supo que estudiaba algo relacionado con medicina.   
  
\- Si, muchas gracias- el muchacho sonrió pero no lo miró, se limitaba mas bien a mover de un lado para otro el pie y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.   
  
\- ¿Te duele?- preguntó luego de un rato.  
  
\- Sólo un poco-   
  
\- ¿Puedes levantarte?-   
  
\- Si… creo- intentó ponerse de pie, ayudado por el chico  
  
\- Salgamos de aquí- miró hacia atrás, donde los delincuentes seguían tirados en el piso – Tendremos problemas si nos quedamos. Ven- lo encaminó hacia los estacionamientos hasta llegar al propio y abrió la puerta del copiloto – Sube-   
  
\- ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó HeeChul. Era extraño ver a un estudiante con automóvil. El otro rió ante la pregunta  
  
\- ¿Crees que me lo estoy robando?- el pelirrojo rió también  
  
\- Claro que no. Es sólo que… es raro que un estudiante tenga carro- se miraban sonrientes, sin saber porqué  
  
\- Si, soy un estudiante. Pero lo que hago ahora es un doctorado- le hizo una seña para que subiera y luego él subió. Partió el coche rumbo al departamento del investigador.   
  
\- Disculpa, pero aun no me dices tu nombre-  
  
\- Oh, lo siento. Soy Kim KiBum, mucho gusto- miró por dos segundos a su interlocutor antes de volver la mirada la autopista  
  
\- Soy Kim HeeChul, mucho gusto- KiBum comenzó a reír de nuevo  
  
\- Lo siento pero… tu nombre parece nombre de chico- siguió tiendo mientras que al pelirrojo poco a poco se le apagaba la felicidad en el rostro. Normalmente no aclaraba la situación y se divertía jugando al papel de chica, pero esta vez tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.   
  
\- Es un nombre de chico. Soy un chico- sonrió para quitarle seriedad al asunto – Aunque no lo parezca- Kim lo miró sorprendido al principio, pero pronto volvió a sonreír  
  
\- ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad? Pues déjame decirte que no se nota. Es decir… bueno, a parte de que te vistes como chica, realmente pareces una- HeeChul rió despacio, recordando a su mejor amigo. Que daría por ver la cara que podría si escuchase eso.   
  
\- Eso dicen…-  
  
\- Perdón por la pregunta, pero mi curiosidad es más grande, ¿Por qué te vistes de chica? O es solo por hoy…-   
  
\- No, siempre me visto así. No se, creo que es más cómodo. En la siguiente cuadra a la derecha-   
  
\- ¿Es mas cómodo? Yo ni siquiera intentaría probar –   
  
\- Para mi lo es. Además de que me da ciertas ventajas. Por ejemplo, que me salven de violadores. Aquí-  
  
\- ¿Este edificio?-   
  
\- Si, en ese- KiBum se detuvo frente al hogar del copiloto  
  
\- Vaya día…- HeeChul levanto las cejas y ladeó un poco la cabeza, dándole la razón – También tuviste un día ajetreado parece. Ahora deberías descansar-  
  
\- También tú- abrió la puerta para salir – Muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerte KiBum. Estoy en deuda contigo- asintió  
  
\- No te preocupes. También fue un gusto conocerte, Kim HeeChul- el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta la entrada del edificio. Sintió que el auto arrancaba y giro un poco para verlo alejarse. Con los zapatos en la mano llegó hasta su departamento, encontrándose con su pequeño gato.  
  
\- HanGeng no ha llegado- se dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para hervir un poco de agua y servirle comida a su mascota. De ahí arrastró los pies hasta el sofá y se recostó en el mirando el techo. Poco a poco sus párpados se hicieron pesados y el sueño le fue venciendo.  
  
Eran las una y media de la madrugada.  
  
 _Estaba entre los matorrales de la enorme casa de sus padres. Olía sangre por todos lados, incluso en él estaba impregnado ese asqueroso olor. Estaba asustado, sabía que algo había pasado, algo muy malo. ¿Qué sería? No podía recordarlo.  
  
“HeeChul” lo llamaban “HeeChul, HeeChul” y sentía que en cada HeeChul el cuerpo perdía fuerza y ya no podía correr. Ni moverse. No hablar. Ni respirar.  
  
Arbustos se movían cerca de él. Algo se acercaba, algo o alguien que no debía encontrarlo ahí. Tenía que moverse, peor las piernas no le respondían. “Hannie” intentó decir, pero nada salió de su garganta. Esta aterrado. Prefería morir antes de encontrarse con aquello que se acercaba.  
  
Ya se sentía ahí. Quería morir. Quería morir ahora. _  
  
  
Despertó agitado y bañado en sudor. Miró el reloj el cual marcaba las dos y quince minutos. Se sentía horrible, aun no lo abandonaba esa desesperación y terror que sintió en la pesadilla. En ese intente una puerta de abrió, dando paso a un rectángulo de luz que se formó en el piso y volvió a desaparecer.  
  
  
Se aferró del primer cojín que encontró a mano. Sentía que la persona que lo perseguía en sus sueños era la que aparecería en cualquier momento a través del umbral.  
  
\- ¿HeeChul?- le llamó HanGeng poco antes de entrar a la sala – Te escuché gritar. Heebum daba vueltas como loco- la pequeña mascota maulló entre los brazos del chino. Lo dejó en el suelo para sentarse junto al pelirrojo que todavía respiraba de forma agitada. - ¿Qué pasó?-   
  
\- Hannie… no podía llamarte. Lo intenté pero…- se aferró con desesperación al cuerpo de su mejor amigo y comenzó llorar. Instintivamente, el otro correspondió el abrazo y esperó a que se calmara. – Fue horrible… - habló HeeChul luego de un rato  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó tiernamente el castaño, mientras le acariciaba el cabello – No me digas que… ¿¡Ese tipo intentó violarte!?- se levantó indignado del sillón, mirando con ojos desorbitados de rabia al pelirrojo – ¡HeeChul dime qué te hizo!-  
  
\- Él no me hizo nada Hannie…- se levantó también - … ven…- se acercó nuevamente y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro - … abrázame…- cerró los ojos y esperó a que HanGeng le abrazara también, pero no lo hizo - … Hannie-  
  
\- HeeChul- interrumpió – Hee…- esta vez usando un tono más delicado – Yo… ya no estoy saliendo con nadie- el mayor abrió los ojos  
  
\- ¿Qué?-  
  
\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa, verdad? Ya no estoy con ella- simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar.  
  
Hace nueve años, en ese extrañó accidente del que poco recordaba, ellos habían hecho esa promesa, aunque francamente HeeChul creyó que jamás llegaría el día en que volvería a usarla.  
  
Cuando HanGeng lo encontró esa noche, corrieron para escapar de la policía que perseguía a Kim HeeChul. Muchas veces su amigo chino le preguntó que había hecho, y en todas lloraba asegurando que no recordaba nada. Comenzó a llover torrencialmente, haciendo que la sangre en las manos y cara del entonces pelinegro se esparciera y confundiera con su ropa empapada. Llegaron a un humilde hostal, completamente mojados y pidiendo refugio. La mujer que les abrió los hizo pasar para luego conducirlos hasta la habitación más amplia que tenía, con una chimenea y una hermosa cama matrimonial; cortesía de la billetera de HanGeng. Se sentaron, uno al lado del otro frente al fuego, tiritando de frío, con los ojos perdidos entre las flamas de fuego que revoloteaban entre la leña, entonces, HeeChul tomó el valor necesario para contarle a su amigo toda la verdad que podía recordar. “Tengo miedo” le dijo luego de terminar, “Tengo miedo de haber vivido 17 años de mentira pura”. Por sus mejillas no cesaban de correr las lágrimas, pero no se veía triste, mas bien, estaba rendido ante la cruda realidad. Su expresión simplemente no decía nada. HanGeng ya había intentado de todo para consolarlo; después de todo, de toda la vida que llevaban como amigos, nunca lo había visto así y le asustaba. “HeeChul, mírame” quería estar seguro que escucharía todo lo que tenía para decir y sorprenderlo, pero terminó él cayendo en la sorpresa. “Qué haces…” susurró cuando HeeChul separó sus labios de los del chino, “No sé qué pasa. Estoy confundido, tengo miedo. Te necesito tanto…” y volvió a juntar sus labios, aunque esta vez duró más. El menor no lo detuvo en ningún momento. Dejó que lo recostara sobre el piso alfombrado y que lo besara todo lo que quisiera. Podría ser extraño e incluso retorcido, pero su confianza era tal que le impidió sentir asco o algún tipo de rechazo a las caricias y besos de HeeChul. Luego de unos minutos, el moreno se alejó y pidió disculpas a su amigo por el arrebato; Hannie sonrió de medio lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, aclarándole que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese, que lo quería como a un hermano y confiaba en él siempre. HeeChul lloró, esta vez de felicidad, al descubrir el infinito valor de ese hombre, jurándose a sí mismo jamás hacerle daño. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, HeeChul para ir al baño y HanGeng para revisar la ropa que se secaba. Para cuando HeeChul salió del baño dispuesto a irse directo a la cama, encontró a HanGeng cabizbajo, algo triste; preocupado se acercó a él y lo acarició, éste inmediatamente reaccionó y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. “Hannie… ¿Me quieres?” preguntó de pronto el mayor. “Más que a nadie Hee” respondió con seguridad el castaño.   
  
Esa noche Kim HeeChul descubrió que cada parte del cuerpo de HanGeng olía diferente, que su respiración era pausada incluso excitado, que sus manos podían volverlo loco y calmarlo al mismo tiempo, que ese hombre era agua entre sus brazos y él la tierra que se alimentaba de su esencia y a la vez le daba refugio. HanGeng sintió al moreno esa noche como jamás lo había hecho ni haría más adelante, también memorizó el contorno de su cuerpo y descubrió un lunar que adornaba un costado de su pelvis, sus manos frías acariciándolo, su voz suave llamándole, y descubrió que HeeChul era fuego y él el aire que completaba y agigantaba su belleza. Para cuando amaneció y ellos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, el castaño estaba completamente seguro que nadie lo hacía como HeeChul, y esté grabó en su mente que jamás nadie lo haría sentir como HanGeng.  
  
En la mañana hicieron esa promesa. Cada vez que HeeChul necesitara de esa forma a HanGeng, cada vez que HanGeng necesitara de esa forma a HeeChul, entonces pasaría lo que tendría que pasar, sin más. Luego tan amigos como siempre. Sin embargo, nunca la utilizaron. Tres meses más adelante, HeeChul volvió a casa de sus padres sin muchos recuerdos de lo que realmente había pasado y HanGeng comenzó a salir con una chica con la cual tuvo una larga relación.   
  
Hasta ahora.   
  
\- Han…- no estaba seguro de lo que diría, por lo que calló. – HanGeng- él sonrió  
  
\- Está bien, no quería incomodarte. Sólo… sólo quería que lo supieras- masajeó un poco sus hombros para darle ánimos.   
  
\- Y si yo…- hubo silencio; eterno silencio – Y si yo… te necesito ahora…-  
  
\- Me tienes- respondió inmediatamente el chino.   
  
Ambos acercaban su rostro al otro y se detenían constantemente, poniendo en evidencia su inseguridad. Llegados al punto de estar casi rozándose, HeeChul acarició la mejilla izquierda de HanGeng para luego atraerlo hacía él y anular su distancia. Ninguno de los dos sabía si lo que hacían estaba realmente bien o no; de hecho era difícil saberlo. Por un lado se sentía extraño besar, acariciar y desnudar a tu mejor amigo, mientras que por el otro daba cierto placer bastante recóndito y desconocido para ambos. Era algo que apretaba su pecho y hacía que todos los pensamientos olvidados regresaran para cargar su conciencia, mezclado con una sensación eléctrica que azotaba todo su cuerpo y volvía a borrar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Así iban y venían ambos pasando por los momentos contrarios del otro; cuando HanGeng lo se alejó luego del beso, HeeChul lo arrojó sobre el sillón y se sentó sobre él para volver a besarlo; cuando el pelirrojo se alejó disculpándose por su actitud, HanGeng lo siguió algo perturbado hasta la cocina y lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Desde ahí hasta el pasillo, paseándose por este reiteradas veces sin saber hacia dónde iban, hasta encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de HeeChul.   
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, HeeChul salió temprano para comenzar con la última etapa del plan: YeSung debía enfrentar sus sentimientos, frente a RyeoWook, claro. Todo estaba en su mente, de principio a fin, esperando los momentos indicados para hacerse realidad. Caminaba tranquilamente a través de las calles del centro comercial de Seúl, hasta encontrarse frente a una clínica pediátrica. Entró con toda calma y se acerco al mesón de recepción.   
\- Buenos días cariño. Necesito ver a señor Kim DongYul- la chica asintió, tomando inmediatamente el auricular del teléfono.   
\- Doctor Kim. Lo busca su hijo en recepción-   
  
  
  
HanGeng llegó medio despierto hasta su lugar de trabajo. Al entrar ya todos estaban ahí entrenando. Los saludo a todos poniendo su mejor cara, recibiendo respetuosos saludos de los demás. Uno de ellos le indicó que había un par de chicos nuevos que querían entrar. Miró hacia donde apuntaba para encontrarse con los algo temerosos muchachos. No había mejor manera de empezar el día.   
  
\- ¡Ustedes!- llamó la atención de todos en el lugar – Uno a uno, los quiero a todos arriba. Veremos de qué están hechos.- con agilidad subió a su segundo lugar favorito del mundo, sólo superado por el departamento del pelirrojo. De a poco, los temerosos aspirantes fueron acercándose también. Subió uno, bastante bajo pero con mucha masa muscular, con indumentaria completa y esperando al chino. Éste con rapidez posicionó la pieza de protección bucal dentro de la boca, entre los labios y los dientes, el protector de cabeza color rojo, y los guantes; estaba vendado, jamás cruzaba la puerta de ese lugar sin tener las vendas puestas en muñecas y nudillos. Comenzó a saltar en puntillas y a mover los brazos y el cuello.   
  
\- Bien- dio la orden a quien lo esperaba para acercarse. El brillo de sus ojos cambió al instante, poniéndose en posición de defensa. Siete o tal vez ocho segundos le tomó derrotar al sujeto – Mucho músculo, poca agilidad- dijo de forma burlona mientras el otro se revolcaba de dolor en el piso. – Lo siento, estás fuera. ¡Siguiente!- los tres que siguieron, corrieron con la misma suerte que el primero, cayendo a los pocos segundos a la lona. - ¿Alguien más?- aun quedaban dos abajo pero no subían; uno tenía una expresión de terror puro mientras que el otro tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Espero que esto al menos les dé una lección. El boxeo no es una cosa de niños o gente ruda- miro al primer chico que había peleado – Deben tomárselo más en serio- terminó su sermón y estaba dispuesto a bajar del cuadrilátero, cuando sintió que la lona temblaba, llamando su atención al motivo.  
  
\- Quiero intentarlo- dijo el chico que hasta hace un rato estaba concentrado mirando el piso.   
  
\- Muy bien- asintió el alto, girando su cuerpo del todo.   
  
El chico tenía talento, de eso no hay duda. Primero, duró el cuatro veces más que los demás antes de recibir siquiera el primer golpe directo en la mandíbula. Tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, aunque se levanto al instante. Volvió a poner sus manos en posición frente a la cara y a mecerse sobre sus pies. Pestañeaba rápido, seguramente aun aturdido por el golpe. El castaño sonrió al ver su determinación.   
  
Esta vez fue más rudo, y en un dos por tres el pequeño cayó a la lona. Nueve, diez… fuera. Murmullos se escuchaban alrededor del ring.  
  
\- Determinación. Esa es otra palabra clave que había olvidado mencionar- miró al joven que lo había recibo y le señaló al chico que intentaba levantarse. – Llévalo a conocer las instalaciones y luego tráelo a mi oficina. Haremos contrato.-  
  
  
  
Dos golpes escuchó tras la puerta el pediatra antes de ver a su hijo entrar por ella. Le sonrió a penas vio su cara sonriente asomarse. “Hee” le dijo en forma de saludo, no queriendo provocar con su nombre la reacción que sabía provocaba en el pelirrojo.  
  
\- Hola papá- se sentó de forma despreocupada sobre la silla y cruzó levemente las piernas. - ¿Todo bien?- soltó luego de haberse acomodado. El padre asintió y bajó la vista hacia una curiosa carpeta negra.  
  
\- ¿Ya empiezas con tus juegos otra vez?- preguntó el mayor enarcando una ceja.   
  
\- No son juegos, tonto- río brevemente – Es trabajo serio y respetable como el tuyo  
  
\- Sí, claro. Debiste ser médico, abogado, arquitecto. Siempre fuiste muy inteligente y astuto, deberías utilizar tus habilidades en algo…  
  
\- Créeme, lo estoy utilizando al máximo. Además, no vine a discutir los asuntos de siempre, necesito una licencia médica  
  
\- ¿Tú?  
  
\- No, mi cliente.- sonrió de forma inocente  
  
\- HeeChul, ya es suficiente. Te he dicho mil veces que no me metas en tus locuras- la sonrisa de HeeChul se amplió más aun.  
  
\- Oh, vamos. ¿O prefieres decirme lo que pasó esa noche?- el silencio llenó la habitación unos segundos.  
  
\- Deja ya eso. Pasó, olvídalo.  
  
\- ¡Exacto! Ya pasó, ¿Qué más da que lo sepa ahora?- la curiosidad le carcomía el alma. Por qué nadie le decía que pasó en los momentos que no puede recordar de aquel accidente. El doctor Kim suspiró hondamente, pensando muy bien su respuesta. Sabía lo vivaz, terco e inteligente que el pelirrojo era; la respuesta tenía que convencerle.   
  
\- La ignorancia nos hace felices.- bajo la mirada unos segundos, para luego volver a dirigirla hacia su hijo – Sigue viviendo tu vida y olvida el pasado. No soluciona nada.- en completo silencio, HeeChul se levantó del asiento y camino hacia la puerta, para cerrarla tras su espalda.   
  
Caminó desganado por los pasillos, más triste y curioso por el asunto. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, pensando, analizando, dando vueltas ideas sueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Pensar mucho, pensarlo todo; ese era su maldición. Lo fue desde siempre. No había forma que el pudiese olvidar eso, de hecho, le obsesionaba y divertía el aura lleno de misterio que encerraba esa noche. Era como un juego el unir piezas y tratar de sacarle información a los de su alrededor.   
  
Sólo un juego, por supuesto.   
  
  
\- HeeChul, ¿No?- el aludido giro hacia la persona que le hablaba. Vestido con ropa de quirófano, como si hubiese salido de operar a alguien y las manos en los bolsillos, encontró a la última persona que esperaba encontrar. Kim KiBum.   
  
\- Hola- le regaló una débil sonrisa – Que curioso. Trabajas aquí…- el moreno sonrió ampliamente y tomó asiento junto a él.  
  
\- Cuando decías que todos los días te vistes así, creí que estabas bromeando- río por su comentario, pero se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba muy serio. - ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- No lo sé- respondió el otro a un volumen casi inaudible. – A veces no sé si es bueno pensar  
  
\- Ya veo- el menor giró su cabeza hacia una ventana por unos segundos – A veces puede ser tedioso…- volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo – Pero si no fuese por ello, no podríamos aprender, ni crecer como personas- la palabras de KiBum fueron como cuchillos cortando su corazón. Miró al otro directamente a los otros.  
  
\- KiBum, ¿Sabes qué es el amor?- Su cara denostaba un seriedad tal que impresionó al moreno. - ¿Crees en el amor como un sentimiento puro? ¿Una reacción química, hormonal? ¿Un instinto de conservación?  
  
\- ¿Puede ser todo?- devolvió la respuesta el doctor – No sé exactamente lo que es el amor y que nunca lo sabré a no ser que lo viva, al igual que el miedo, el dolor, la gratitud, en fin. Aunque…- hizo una leve pausa, agudizando la vista, como si tratara de leerlo en alguna parte - … creo que todo lo milagroso tiene algo de científico y todo lo científico algo milagroso. Dicen que el amor es un milagro, ¿No? Tal vez eso te sirva- sonrió nuevamente. Curiosamente, se le hacía muy fácil sonreír cuando se trataba del chico.  
  
\- El amor es un milagro…- repitió la última aseveración el moreno como si se estuviera aprendiendo un rezo. – Enamorarse de un hombre, sí que puede considerarse milagro, ¿No?  
  
\- ¿Si la persona es del mismo sexo? Hmm… no sé. No me gusta mucho hablar del tema – ahí estaba otra vez, la curiosidad picándole como un mosquito, y lo demostraba claramente su cara – No es nada personal pero. La gente suele mirarme extraño – por enésima vez esbozó una sonrisa. – Tengo que irme.  
  
\- Oh, espera – HeeChul se levantó tras KiBum – Una última pregunta- KiBum se volteó, esperando que hablara – Aun te debo un favor, ¿Recuerdas? Podrías darme tu número y no se… salir por ahí a beber y hablar de la vida.  
  
\- Podríamos – respondió el menos sacando su teléfono móvil – Dame tu número – HeeChul recitó su número, asegurándose que el moreno lo anotara correctamente. Apenas lo guardó, el menor apretó una tecla y miró a HeeChul. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar – Ese es mi número.   
  
\- Listo. – dijo el mayor luego de apretar una teclas. – Gracias por todo – KiBum asintió y se alejó por un pasillo, mientras el pelirrojo caminaba en dirección contraria para abandonar la clínica. Mientras caminaba, saco un papel que había “tomado prestado” de uno de los bolsillos de KiBum – Muchas gracias – repitió, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.  
  
  
  
La conversación que mantuvo con el amigo de su investigador toda la tarde del día anterior, había sido bastante reveladora para el pequeño. Al parecer ese amigo conocía muy bien la excentricidad del pelirrojo, por lo que pudo ponerlo al tanto de la sarta de ideas descabelladas que se vería obligado a realizar; claro, descabelladas pero sorprendentemente efectivas. Debía hacerle caso en todo, por muy extraño o tonto que pareciera.   
  
Tal vez la lista sorprendente de advertencias que HanGeng le había dado, hicieron que no se sorprendiera cuando vio a Kim HeeChul en la puerta de su casa cuando salía hacia la universidad.  
  
\- Double L – hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia el investigador.   
  
\- Ay tesoro, los modales cómetelos para un matrimonio – se acercó a él y extendió una pequeña bolsa. – Lo de ayer sólo fue una prueba, lo hiciste muy bien.  
  
\- ¿Me viste?  
  
\- Of course, honey – respondió con pronunciado inglés – Estuve todo el tiempo ahí. Y conocí a tu amigo, muy simpático. Pero, ¿Qué te iba a decir? Ah, sí ya me acuerdo, sí, sí… - su mirada cambió a una expresión de ‘lo sabía’ - … es TAN obvio que le gustas – de inmediato las mejillas de RyeoWook se tornaron rojas.   
  
\- Te equivocas, él…  
  
\- No me equivoco y te lo demostraré, no te preocupes. Como sea, toma – agito la bolsa que aún mantenía extendida hasta que el menor la recibió – Debes tomarlo dos veces al día…  
  
\- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
\- No me interrumpas. Explicaciones primero, preguntas después. Debes tomarlo dos veces al día en la mañana y en la noche, ¿De acuerdo? Debe ser sagradamente Wookie…  
  
\- ¿Wookie...?  
  
\- … no puedes olvidarlo ni una sola vez. Si lo olvidas entonces los efectos ya no harán efecto y mi plan no servirá y todo lo que eso deriva: perderé mucho dinero. ¿Todo claro?  
  
\- En el papel dice que esto produce efectos segundarios: temblores, insomnio, manch…  
  
\- Sísisisisi… lo leí, no por nada lo compré.  
  
\- ¿Cómo?  
  
\- Tómalo sagradamente, que no se te olvide, eh? Todos los días. No importa lo que pase; aunque te aplaste un camión, te pique una araña, o venga un canguro de Australia y te deje en estado comatoso. – RyeoWook rió  
  
\- Entiendo. Bueno, tengo que irme  
  
\- Sí claro, yo también – ambos caminaron hacia la calle para dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos  
  
  
  
YeSung llegó con ojeras enormes ese día, aun algo “traumado” por la experiencia vivida el día anterior. En su cabeza daba vuelta lo ocurrido una y otra vez, atormentándolo toda la noche y desde la mañana de ese día hasta ese momento. Tal vez no hayan sido las palabras del travesti loco lo que realmente le afectó, si no el hecho de haber dudado de sus sentimientos hacia RyeoWook. Él era su mejor amigo y dudó por un momento si realmente el pequeño lo quería como amigo e incluso si él mismo lo quería como algo más. Pero era ridículo, completamente. Se rió y regañó a sí mismo, mientras trataba de poner algo de atención a la conversación que mantenía su grupo de amigos, incluyendo a su mejor amigo.  
  
\- Te juro que es verdad, mi hermana me habló de eso.   
  
\- No es posible, estás loco. Además si de verdad existieran investigadores privados que trabajan, que se yo, de cupidos o algo, ¿No crees que el amor que sienta la pareja luego podría ser falso?   
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó RyeoWook, al parecer bastante interesado en el tema.   
  
\- Creo que las personas que contratan esa clase de servicios son ególatras y abusivos. Es prácticamente forzar a una persona a que se enamore de ti; eso no es sano para ninguno.  
  
\- Pero, yo también he escuchado ese rumor de un amigo cercano – “amigo cercano” retumbó en la cabeza de YeSung como un amplificador. La imagen de ese tipo desconocido que se había aparecido el día anterior vino a su mente, forzándolo a fruncir el seño. – y por lo que se, se supone que el investigador investiga a las personas involucradas e intenta ayudar al que lo contrata usando sus propias armas. Si así no se logra, entonces simplemente se da el caso como fallido.   
  
\- Bueno, creo que así tiene más sentido…  
  
\- ¿Ves? – sonrió victorioso el que había comenzado con el tema – Además no es el cliente el que elige, él te elige a ti; o al menos es así con uno de los dos… creo.  
  
\- ¿Los dos? – preguntó RyeoWook y el otro chico al mismo tiempo. El chico sonrió de medio lado al notar que había captado su atención – Dicen que hay uno que se hace llamar Lady Love – el chico que precisamente había contratado al investigador tragó saliva – Dicen que es buenísimo, jamás ha perdido un caso. Pero así como es de bueno, es como cobra. Y ni decir lo difícil que es encontrarlo.  
  
\- ¿Y el otro? – preguntó el otro chico  
  
\- El otro es el que escoge a sus clientes basado en su juicio. Obviamente no te cobra ni un centavo. Se hace llamar Blue Prince…   
  
  
  
JungMin estaba sentado entre los jardines de la universidad esperando a su investigador. El movimiento incesante de sus manos y el salto que dio cuando le tocaron el hombro demostraban claramente su nerviosismo.   
  
\- Dios santo… me asustaste…  
  
\- Amén – respondió el otro con una sonrisa. – Supongo que ya te decidiste, ¿Dejarás o no que Blue Prince te ayude? – amplió aun más su sonrisa. El chico lo pensó unos segundos.   
  
\- Por favor – respondió temeroso el menor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
\- ¡Así me gusta! Muy bien JungMin. Que quede claro que desde ahora no soy Blue Prince, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que me descubran por tu culpa. Debes llamarme por mi nombre.  
  
\- Está bien…  
  
\- Primero debo investigar un poco a RyeoWook – de inmediato el universitario puso cara de espanto – Tranquilo, no es investigación invasiva. Sólo cosas útiles que me sirvan para ayudarte.   
  
\- Por favor, intenta ser lo más discreto posible – el alto asintió – Últimamente he escuchado mucho de ustedes dos y no quiero que…   
  
\- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Ustedes dos? – efectivamente, el investigador tenía un ayudante, pero él jamás tenía contacto directo con los clientes.  
  
\- Sí, ustedes dos. Tú y el otro investigador. – su cara lo decía todo. Nunca supo de la existencia de “el otro investigador”. Nunca había oído hablar de él y la noticia le impactó enormemente – SiWon, ¿No lo sabías? Hay otro a parte de ti.  
  
  
  
Justo cuando se había podido concentrar en la conversación, lo que hablaban sobre los supuestos investigadores-cupidos derivó a homosexuales. YeSung maldecía al estúpido karma, destino o lo que sea que lo haya arrastrado a esa conversación.  
  
\- Yo no tengo nada en contra de los gays – decía uno – pero, ¿Cómo es posible que no le gusten las chicas? ¿No tetas, ni culos, ni curvas…?  
  
\- Lo que pasa es que tú eres un pervertido – comentó divertido RyeoWook, provocando la risa del otro amigo.  
  
\- ¡No es cierto! Pero un hombre tiene necesidades. Y no me digas que no, porque es la verdad. Cualquiera tiene instintos, apetitos, que se yo. Después de todo, somos animales.   
  
\- Tú eres el animal – dijo el otro chico. Él y RyeoWook reían.   
  
\- ¿Me vas a negar lo de los instintos? – el chico negó con la cabeza, pero fue RyeoWook el que respondió por él.  
  
\- Es verdad. Pero nosotros podemos amar, eso nos diferencia de los animales. ¿O está mal que un hombre se enamore de otro?  
  
\- No, no no. Supongo que está bien porque uno se enamora de la persona independiente de cómo sea pero… no sé…  
  
\- Hay límites – concluyó JongWoon como si nada.   
  
\- Eso, debe haber un límite – el chico estaba feliz por el apoyo.  
  
\- Un límite para qué… ¿Para amar? No hay límites para eso – defendió RyeoWook algo molesto.   
  
\- RyeoWook, ¿Alguna vez has soñado con tener una familia? – los dos mejores amigos se miraban directamente a los ojos, y de pronto el aire se había vuelto tenso, sin que nadie supiera el por qué.  
  
\- Claro que sí.  
  
\- ¿Qué podría esperarte junto a un hombre? No podrías tener hijos, la vida que siempre soñaste. Te perderías el ir de la mano con tu esposa a las reuniones de apoderados, ver a tus hijos crecer, sentir todas esas sensaciones.  
  
\- YeSung, no puedes elegir de quien enamorarte. Las esposas no se compran como cosas, mucho menos los hijos y los sueños. Uno tiene la vida que le tocó vivir. ¿Y qué si te enamoraste de un hombre y no puedas casarte o tener hijos? Mientras puedas sentirte feliz, acogido, siempre que mires a tu lado y veas a la persona que amas junto a ti.   
  
\- ¿Pero renunciar a eso…?  
  
\- A veces hay que sacrificar cosas para obtener otras que deseamos. Hay personas que se han enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo, de alguien mayor, casado, un pariente sanguíneo, de todo; pero aún así han luchado contra todo por amor. Eso se llama El Coraje de Amar y se obtiene cuando amas realmente a una persona.   
  
\- Tonterías. Nadie puede vivir en un mundo de rosas y arcoíris; tarde o temprano todo comenzará a pesar, se acusarán mutuamente y terminarán viviendo una vida infeliz y culpable. Si fuera por mí, preferiría no tener que volver a ver a una persona en mi vida, antes que tener ese tipo de relación enfermiza.   
  
RyeoWook jamás creyó que su mejor amigo, la persona a la que amaba tanto, pensara de esa forma. Más que triste, estaba completamente desilusionado. Lo miró con recelo, como si tuviera la peste. Los otros dos no habían abierto la boca si quiera, un silencio y aire tensó se apoderaron de la mesa, hasta ser interrumpido por el teléfono móvil del pequeño.   
  
\- ¿Diga? – mientras el castaño se hacía a un lado para hablar con más tranquilidad, los dos amigos se preocuparon de regañar a YeSung  
  
\- ¿¡Tú eres tonto!?  
  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
\- Acabas de darle el insulto de tu vida a tu mejor amigo idiota.  
  
\- YeSung, ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías lo de Wookie y ese chico?  
  
\- No seas idiota. Ese chico está enamorado de él, pero no tienen nada. Por eso le dio un beso esa noche.  
  
\- Ese no, idiota.  
  
\- Chicos – interrumpió el que hasta hace un momento hablaba por teléfono – Tengo que irme, luego nos vemos, ¡Adiós! – todos respondieron un poco aturdidos por la velocidad con la que el universitario tomaba sus cosas.   
  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa? – indagó su mejor amigo con el seño fruncido. El otro no respondió, simplemente se limitó a apuntar hacia los ventanales y tomar su mochila.  
Del otro lado del ventanal, HanGeng esperaba pacientemente a que el cliente de HeeChul llegara. Debido a que la luz del sol ya comenzaba a caer, no podía ver que estaba parado justo al otro lado del casino, y que YeSung lo fulminaba con la mirada.   
  
  
\- ¡Ese es! – dijo el otro amigo una vez que el castaño abandonó la mesa. – Te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien.   
  
\- Debe ser un error… - gruñó el moreno, sin despegar sus ojos del chino. En ese momento, alguien tapó su visual.   
  
RyeoWook tuvo que darle la vuelta a todo el casino para llegar hasta su “cita”. Antes de doblar la última esquina, mira a través de la ventana en la que sí se podía ver hacia el otro lado, encontrándose a YeSung y la chica con la que estuvo el día anterior, ambos muy cerca del otro y sonriendo. La sangre le hirvió como nunca antes; por primera vez quería matar de su amigo y no a la chica que estaba con él. HanGeng le hizo una señal con la mano al verlo, sin sospechar que el menor se lanzaría sobre para besarlo.   
  
El beso, por supuesto, lo vio todo el mundo; tanto fuera como dentro del casino, desde el decano hasta el mismísimo YeSung. Estaba completamente aclarado: RyeoWook era gay, y salía con el Señor Sexy Desconocido o Idiota Desconocido, dependiendo si lo pensara JongWoon o todos los demás.   
  
  
Luego de ese evento, los días pasaron tortuosos para todos. RyeoWook estaba atormentado con las horrorosas picazones que tenía, aunque HeeChul le recalcó por sobre todas las cosas que no debía rascarse, ni sobarse, ni nada que se le pareciera o su plan no funcionaría. Aún no podía entenderlo. Luego empezaron a salirle manchas rojas en el pecho y se alarmó. Pero al llamar alarmado a su investigador suplicando para que lo llevara a urgencias, el pelirrojo lo regañó por escandaloso y le aclaro de paso que sabía de las “manchas”, que se las dejara estar y que se las tapara si quería. Finalmente vino el decaimiento; las dichosas pastillas lo hacían andar como un sonámbulo todo el día, pero aún así HeeChul recalcó que debía seguir tomándolas. No entendía nada.   
  
La cabeza de JongWoon estaba entrando en colapso. Las dudas sobre sus sentimientos lo asaltaban cada vez más seguido y cada vez más fuertes. Además, el hecho de ya casi ni ver a su mejor amigo lo estaba volviendo acosador. El castaño con suerte le dirigía la palabra, no le había aclarado si realmente estaba saliendo con ese chino, nada. Nada de nada. Pero lo peor, cuando creyó que su cabeza reventaba y su cuerpo se podría, fue cuando pudo ver de reojo, por un segundo, una mancha enrojecida en la clavícula. Su mente lo atormentaba, ¿Era eso lo que él pensaba?, ¿Acaso Ryeo realmente tenía una relación con ese sujeto y…? No, no podía ser. Pero sus ojeras y su cansancio diario no lo ayudaban en lo absoluto. Se estaba volviendo loco de los celos.   
  
HeeChul, como siempre, esperaba pacientemente a que todo se diera como lo había planeado desde el principio. Observaba de lejos la actitud psicópata de YeSung, riendo y soltando un par de “que idiota” de vez en cuando; también soportaba las quejas y cuestionarios que su cliente le regalaba por teléfono, no había mucho que explicar, o en realidad, no quería explicar mucho más si deseaba un resultado satisfactorio. Cuando las pastillas del chico acababan, volvía a la clínica para entablar interesantes conversaciones con su nuevo amigo, mientras le robaba una receta. Estaba seguro que si las cosas seguían a este ritmo, muy pronto terminaría con el caso. No se equivocó.   
  
  
Esa noche había invitado a HanGeng a cenar. Se suponía que tenía unos vales de descuento que curiosamente desaparecieron de su bolso, por lo que su amigo pagó la cuenta.   
  
\- ¡Te juro que los tenía ahí! – se quejaba el mayor  
  
\- Seguramente se te cayeron sin querer. Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto – caminaban despreocupadamente por la calle, bastante tranquila ese día, cuando el teléfono móvil del pelirrojo sonó.   
  
\- ¡Hola Wookie! ¿Se acabaron las pastillas o sólo llamas para quejarte? – Inmediatamente su semblante cambió, haciendo que HanGeng también se preocupara - ¿¡Qué pasó!?... si… si… ¿Dónde estás?... Okay, no te muevas. Voy para allá – tan pronto como cortó, comenzó a caminar aceleradamente, seguido de cerca por HanGeng. No le explicó nada, no había tiempo.  
  
En diez minutos ya había llegado al bar donde RyeoWook estaba, deshecho, con los ojos rojos y un vaso de quien sabe qué en la mano. Cada uno se sentó a un lado del menor. HeeChul le acarició la espalda para reconfortarlo.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó de forma cariñosa.  
  
\- Lo dije… Lo solté todo – tomó un enorme sorbo. HeeChul y HanGeng se miraron unos segundos.  
  
\- … ¿Le hablaste de mí?   
  
\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Le dije… que estaba enamorado de él.   
  
\- Ah, eso…  
  
\- Lo arruiné todo HeeChul hyung. Todo… por completo  
  
\- Oh, tranquilo. No es para tanto, ya verás que todo se solucionará- por primera vez, Kim RyeoWook giró su cabeza para encontrarse un Double L sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Dame tu móvil – hizo una seña, extendiendo la mano y moviendo los dedos.  
  
\- E-Está bien – sin dudarlo lo entregó. HeeChul se acomodó de una forma “digna” sobre la silla y comenzó a teclear. Luego de unos minutos, devolvió el objeto a su dueño.   
  
\- ¿Lo ves? Todo solucionado – concluyó victorioso.   
  
Camino con tranquilidad hacia los baños, no sin antes dejarle especificas instrucciones a HanGeng. Entró sin preocupación alguna al baño de hombres, creando prácticamente un escándalo dentro de él, sin que realmente le importe mucho. Se lavó las manos y arreglo el cabello con delicadeza, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver un rostro conocido en el reflejo del espejo.  
  
\- Es el destino, sin duda  
  
\- Sin duda – afirmó KiBum, tan sonriente como siempre.   
  


 

Para cuando JongWoon llegó al bar, encontró a su Wookie con el otro. ¿¡Entonces era él!?

 

 

 

**“Av. Kim DaeJung, Nº 852**

  


 

**– Lady Love –“**

**  
**

Se acercó lentamente, sin saber muy bien qué diría aún. Aunque realmente él fuera ese investigador, tenía un nombre bastante gay, y no quería que estuviese ahí. Qué tiene que ver lo gay, vaya dios a saber. Dio vueltas en su cabeza millones de forma de sacar al chico de ahí, optando finalmente por lo más sano: sin esperar saludos o quejas, lo sacó arrastrando. 

  
Sólo lo tironeó hasta los estacionamientos, fue ahí donde Ryeo pudo zafarse y tambalear un poco. Se veía enojado, muy enojado.  
  
\- ¡Que mierda estás haciendo…! - Estaba enojado. Las groserías y balbuceos por el alcohol lo demostraban – ¡Vete con la mocosa y deja al gay idiota con los suyos… Imbécil! – decir que YeSung estaba confundido era poco. Su cabeza era un completo caos, sumando todas las situaciones que había vivido por culpa de su amigo este último tiempo. Tal vez si se hubiese confesado desde el principio, entonces él… – Estoy arto. Ya no quiero... – comenzó a llorar – … ya no quiero sentir esto… duele…  
  
\- RyeoWook…  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
\- Vine por ti  
  
\- Vete a la mierda. No quiero tu compasión.  
  
\- Necesito hablar contigo. Hay cosas que aun…  
  
\- No me interesa. No quiero verte, me destrozas ¿Entiendes? Lo mejor será que no te acerques a mí.   
  
\- ¿¡Por qué eres tan terco!? – le desesperaba su actitud y sus palabras le estaban haciendo añicos el alma.  
  
\- Prefiero no tener que volver a verte en mi vida, antes que seguir teniendo esta relación enfermiza… – esas no eran las palabras de Wookie, eran sus propias palabras. Las recordaba perfectamente; las mismas que habían destrozado al castaño, lo destrozaban a él ahora.   
  
\- Lo siento… Me equivoqué.  
  
\- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! – golpeó con fuerza la camioneta estacionada a su lado, haciendo que la alarma de éste se activara. Abrió con sorpresa los ojos, sin poder reaccionar, hasta que escuchó un “tonto” y comenzó a ser tironeado.   
  
Cuando el mayor creyó que ya estaban fuera de peligro dejó de correr. Miró detenidamente al castaño: tenía la mirada perdida, las mejillas rojas y la mano izquierda aferrada a la suya. No la soltó.  
  
\- Tengo miedo – comenzó el moreno – Nunca me había sentido tan ansioso, ¿Será esto…? – dio un par de pasos para quedar frente a frente, levantó el rostro de su amigo con la mano libre – Durante todo este tiempo me he preguntado si está bien, si de verdad mi sentimientos por ti pueden llegar hasta estos extremos… - rozó sus labios levemente – estaba muy asustado, pero ya no importa. ¿Podrías aceptarme ahora? Aunque sea algo tarde…   
  
\- YeSung ah… - las mariposas que sentía en el estómago ya no estaban ahí, estaban en su cabeza y lo mareaban. Por fin sucedía lo que tanto temió; sus emociones explotaron dentro de él y ahora lo ahogaban. Cerró los ojos lentamente – YeSung yo… te… te… - el moreno lo afirmaba contra su cuerpo fuertemente mientras el pequeño se desvanecía.   
  
\- ¿Wookie? – lo llamó incrédulo. - … Se desmayó… - sentenció luego de un rato. De pronto recordó a la persona que, según él, había provocado todo. – Supongo que debería darles las gracias…   
  
\- ¿A mí? – preguntó HeeChul. Al verlo, JongWoon abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
\- Tú…   
  
\- Debes admitir que soy genial. Y que tú eres un idiota. – junto a HeeChul estaban HanGeng con una sonrisa enorme y KiBum algo sorprendido.   
  
\- ¿¡KiBum!?  
  
\- Hola – sintió la mirada del investigador sobre él – Lo conocí hace un tiempo en la universidad – sonrió.  
  
\- ¿De verdad? El mundo es un pañuelo… - caminó unos pasos hacia la pareja – YeSung, espero que lo cuides. No quiero que vuelva llorando luego, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
\- Puedes apostarlo. Pero aun no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo…?  
  
\- ¿Cómo lo hice? Bueno, siempre que investigo a una persona, me gusta comparar su comportamiento cuando está cerca o lejos del cliente. Me llamó la atención que jamás pasaras tiempo alejado de RyeoWook. Eso me dio la idea – sus ojos felinos destellaron – Te presento a mi amigo y ayudante HanGeng – el aludido levantó la mano. YeSung sonrió - ¡Ah! Y… - metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y le lanzó algo. El chico con suerte lo capturó - … ¿Te suenan? – las miró detenidamente.  
  
\- Estas pastillas. Las tomaba Wookie…  
  
\- ¡Ejem! – Carraspeó HeeChul tomando un papel – Efectos segundarios. Este medicamento puede provocar: Picazón, irritación en la piel, manchas en la zona torácica, resequedad de boca, insomnio… - a esas alturas, YeSung ya reía a carcajadas.   
  
\- ¡Hahahaha… no es cierto!   
  
\- Sí que lo es – bajó el papel – Para que una persona valorice lo que tiene, debe perderlo. Te hice creer que lo estabas perdiendo; gracias a eso lo descubriste. Muchas personas llegar hasta a mí pidiendo ayuda para conquistar a las personas que aman. Lo que no saben, es que eso depende un cuarenta porciento ellos, y el otro sesenta depende del otro. Yo sólo manipulo escenarios precisos.   
  
\- Entiendo. Gracias…   
  
\- Las gracias a él – señalo al desmayado. – Deberías llevártelo a casa  
  
\- Te ayudo. Yo los llevo – KiBum mostró sus llaves.  
  
\- Gracias. No te preocupes, yo puedo tomarlo solo. No pesa nada – tomó al castaño como si fuera una novia.   
  
\- Y quiere llevarlo… - agregó HeeChul – Nosotros nos vamos, ¿Verdad Hannie? Suerte – el moreno asintió.  
  
  
  
Nuevamente, HeeChul llegaba tarde a su casa y el gato maullaba con descontrol. Lo tomó en brazos, pidiendo disculpas mil y una veces mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- Hoy Hannie se quedará en su departamento, a sique podré mimarte todo lo que quieras precioso- justo cuando dejaba al gato en el piso nuevamente, escucho un aviso de mensaje del móvil. Volvió hacia el vestíbulo a recoger su cartera y ver el mensaje. 

 

“Me preguntaba qué podía hacer 

alguien tan interesante como tú…

ahora lo descubrí, “Lady love”. 

Supongo que ya no vas a robarme

más recetas verdad?

\- KiBum –"

 

Rió de buena gana cuando leyó lo último. ¿A sí que siempre había sido consiente de aquellos “robos inocentes”? Y nunca le había dicho nada, sin duda KiBum era alguien de fiar. Tal y como Wilde haya escrito alguna vez: “Es absurdo dividir a la gente en buena y mala. La gente es tan sólo encantadora o aburrida”, creía exactamente en aquellas palabras. Bajo ese concepto, KiBum era una persona muy, muy interesante; de aquellas que podría volver tu vida una explosión de alegría o un huracán de tragedias. En conclusión, sentir la vida. 

Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a teclear, sin despegar la sonrisa del rostro.  

A los pocos minutos KiBum recibió el mensaje, pero iba conduciendo, a si que sólo pudo verlo hasta que estacionó el vehículo en el edificio donde vivía. Lo abrió mientras iba hacia el capó para sacar una bolsas. 

 

“Muy astuto, no me sorprende. No te 

preocupes, no lo haré a no ser que 

sea estrictamente necesario xP!

Tú dejaras de robarme mis cupones

de descuento? – L.L. – “

 

KiBum rió también, mientras bajaba la puerta del capó, con una mano tomando el móvil y con la otra las bolsas. Tecleó un poco y luego se hecho el aparato al bolsillo.

 

“Lo prometo. Buenas noches.”

  
  
Al día siguiente, el ayudante de Blue Prince llego hasta la oficina donde trabajaba éste para recibir instrucciones.   
  
\- Buenos días SiWon-ssi – dijo el chico una vez dentro – Tú dirás…  
  
\- DongHae, ¿Sabías que había otro investigador como yo en Seúl? – el chico quedó inmóvil – No, no lo sabías…   
  
\- Oh, vamos. ¡Es imposible!  
  
\- No lo es, te lo seguro – se recargo sobre su escritorio – Quiero que lo encuentres y lo investigues de pies a cabeza, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
\- De acuerdo.   
  
\- No quiero que un desconocido destruya lo que tanto me ha costado construir. Hay que sacar a Lady Love de su próspero negocio lo antes posible.


End file.
